


Pel di Carota e Rosso Malpelo

by Loreley_9



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: But with a deep deep heart of gold, Elsa/ Kristoff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hans is not evil, Just a douche, Light Elsa/ Kristoff, Very very long shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley_9/pseuds/Loreley_9
Summary: The library is a strange place





	Pel di Carota e Rosso Malpelo

_** Pel di Carota e Rosso Malpelo ** _

 

 

 

 

Il raggio di sole che penetrava dalla finestra della biblioteca fece sospirare di sollievo Anna, dopotutto era stato un piacevole giovedì di ottobre e le temperature ancora miti permettevano alla ragazza di godersela, se non fosse per quel noiosissimo libro su antiche urne e anfore.  
Ma che razza di insensibile darebbe mai un esame su dei vecchi vasi? Ah giusto, dopotutto era lei che aveva scelto ' _Beni Culturali_ ’ e se qualcuno del corso avesse udito l'espressione 'vecchi vasi' l'avrebbero cacciata via a calci.

 _"Chi prima non pensa... dopo sospira."_ Le avrebbero detto sua madre ed Elsa.

Dopo un altro sospiro, di frustrazione questa volta, Anna si ricompose. Il pomeriggio prometteva bene e non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di condizionarla.  
O almeno finché qualcuno con ben poca accortezza e considerazione non gettò delle scartoffie sul tavolo senza fare troppi complimenti.

"Ehi!" Anna cercò di strillare più piano possibile. Ma non appena alzò lo sguardo sul maleducato difronte a lei poteva addirittura notare l'espressione di shock sul suo stesso viso quando lo vide, inizialmente pensò di aver preso una svista a causa dei capelli rossi ma poi guardandolo bene...

_No_

_Non può essere proprio lui_

_Perché doveva proprio essere__

"Senta signorina..." Intanto il ragazzo in questione stava appena alzando lo sguardo. "Ho un esame domani di procedura penale e il professore ha rimandato già cinque ragazzi per tre anni di fila a causa delle sue domande bastarde perché è un luridissimo_" Si bloccò non appena mise a fuoco la faccia di Anna avendo la sua stessa reazione shock ma che subito dopo si trasformò in un perfido sorriso.

"Oh ma guarda guarda un po' chi c'è. Anna pel di carota."

Anna strinse gli occhi in segno di sfida. "Hans Westergard." Il suo incubo sin dall'asilo, il bulletto furbo che le toglieva la sedia mentre si stava per sedere, che le faceva il bagno con la sua bottiglina d'acqua che la madre le preparava premurosamente così come quando rubava le merendine. Alle elementari fino alle medie le cose non erano mai cambiate, anzi peggiorava ogni anno che passava, aveva la "fortuna" che le loro mamme erano amiche per cui, fino al liceo, erano capitati sempre nella stessa classe e puntualmente c'era qualche scherzo particolare ogni dannatissimo anno che entrava alla storia in tutta la scuola, e il resto dell'istituto la conosceva a causa degli scherzi di Hans che a sua volta era il più popolare di tutti per cui tutto ciò che faceva o diceva era legge. Meno male che aveva sua sorella Elsa e il suo migliore amico Kristoff accanto. E poi c'era quella odiosa frase che usava con lei sin dall'asilo e che divenne leggenda anche al liceo. " _Pel di carota.”_

Quanto lo odiava quando la chiamava così!  
Era convinta che finalmente dopo il liceo poteva liberarsi di lui, per due anni infatti è stato così, fino a pochi secondi fa poteva ritenersi una ventenne felice. Chi poteva immaginare che sarebbe tornato a tormentarla.

"Come stai Anna? Mi sorprende vedere che persisti a studiare nonostante tutti sappiamo che non è cosa per te, ma dopotutto hai sempre avuto la testa di coccio. Ami insistere nelle cose finché infine cadi miseramente e ti rendi conto che in realtà sei un fallimento totale."

Anna lo fissò per qualche istante decidendo quale offesa peggiore poteva rivolgergli ma poi decise che non si sarebbe abbassata al suo livello per cui riprese, con poca concentrazione, il suo studio.

Ma Hans non sembrava mollare. "Cosa stai stai studiando?" Allungò il collo per vedere l'argomento di studio della ragazza e si soffermò un momento. "Waw, anfore e urne. Beh di sicuro sono più interessanti di te." La derise.

"Non avevi da studiare tanto per un esame?" Scattò Anna alzando la voce provocando la solita reazione della custode che puntualmente rimproverava con uno "Shh."

"Abbassa la voce signorina." Aggiunse la custode.

Anna abbassò lo sguardo con irritazione ostinandosi nel leggere quel sacrosanto capitolo di cui oramai stava capendo ancor meno di prima.

"Sempre la solita, Anna. Hai quella parlantina che nemmeno sotto minaccia riusciresti a toglierti." Hans continuò a provocarla.

"Sempre a causa tua! Ogni volta tu dicevi qualcosa per farmi arrabbiare e puntualmente l'insegnante se la prendeva con me." Gli rinfacciò con tono lamentoso.

"Ma eri tu, mia cara, che dovevi lasciarmi perdere. Ma passando sopra al rancore, dimmi cosa ti ha spinta ad iscriverti all'università?"

"Innanzitutto ho sempre sognato di lavorare come guida turistica in musei o gallerie d'arte e poi lo sai che l'arte mi ha sempre affascinata."

Hans annuì. "Eppure ti facevo una tipa da fast-food come assistente." Cercò di reprimere una risata.

Anna fece un suono disgustato. "Sei odioso."

"E tu sei distratta." Rispose sfoggiando un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Anna rimase confusa. "Che c'entra l'essere distratta?"

Hans sospirò scuotendo la testa con fare malinconico mentre fissava i libri, poi rivolse nuovamente l'attenzione a lei. "C'entra e come, pel di carota. Perché non sei in grado, non lo sei mai stata dopotutto, di capire nemmeno l'evidente che ti è posto sotto il naso, oppure sei sempre stata l'ultima a capirlo."

Anna lo guardava ancora più confusa.  
"Ehm, cosa dovrei capire per l'esattezza? L'evidente che mi è posto sotto il naso è che sei odioso, arrogante e irritante. Ah, e provi un piacere maligno nell'usare queste caratteristiche per irritare _me_."

Oramai frustrato, Hans, sbuffò e cominciò ad immergersi nei libri mormorando a se stesso. "Sarà sempre inutile."

La ragazza, osservando la scena, cercò di scrollare l'incredulità e la confusione per riprendere l'arduo compito di studiare.  
Inizialmente sembrava che il tempo non volesse affatto passare dato l'imbarazzante silenzio improvviso, ma fortunatamente Anna cercò diligentemente di concentrarsi solo sullo studio.

Anche se...

Cosa significava "sarà sempre inutile?", cos'è inutile e perché Hans ha detto che non capisco le cose più evidenti? _Cosa dovrei capire?_  
Anna guardava il libro ma la mente stava nuovamente vagando. Quell'uomo era sempre capace di metterla in crisi.

_Hans è solamente un tipo strano, punto._

Quando finalmente Anna pensò che non valeva la pena nemmeno di applicarsi, si rese anche conto che il pomeriggio stava volgendo al termine e il sole, che stava oramai al tramonto, illuminava caldamente il tavolo della biblioteca e, mano a mano che seguiva i raggio con lo sguardo, si ritrovò a guardare dritto davanti a lei e notò che Hans la stava fissando in un modo che non riusciva a definire, in uno stato di trance.

Anna cominciò a guardarsi intorno e poi alla sua maglia toccandosi i capelli e la faccia, finché non decise di chiedere.  
"Perché stai fissando?! Ho qualcosa fuori posto?"

L'incantesimo si spezzò quando Hans chiuse bruscamente il suo libro. "Hai troppe lentiggini." E poi con un broncio colossale cominciò a raccogliere tutti i fogli di appunti e si alzò.

"Tu che fai, resti ancora? Si sta facendo tardi."

Anna rispose dopo un po', ancora confusa dal suo atteggiamento. "C-cosa? Oh, adesso vado anch'io." Anna si alzò raccogliendo le sue cose e insieme si avviarono verso l'uscita della biblioteca.

Il sole era calato completamente facendo spazio alla sera, i gradi erano calati notevolmente e Anna si strinse nel suo giacchino per prendere calore.

Anna saltò quando Hans improvvisamente parlò. "Ti accompagno a casa?"

"N-no!" Rispose lei istintivamente, però in effetti una compagnia a quell'ora non le avrebbe fatto male. "Cioè, se non è un problema..."

Hans sorrise. "A dispetto di quello che pensi di me, non lascio una ragazza vagare sola ad un certo orario."

"Che gentiluomo." Ribatté sarcastica. "Ma sei sicuro? Voglio dire, casa tua è dall'altra parte della città. Faresti un giro immenso per tornare e sono già le sette."

"Oh Anna, mi commuove la tua preoccupazione nei miei confronti, ma starò bene tranquilla." Le disse con tono melodrammatico e smielato.

Anna sbuffò. "Tse, non sono affatto preoccupata per te. Semplicemente non voglio che mi diano la colpa se un branco di ragazze, magari, ti assalisse."

"Sei gelosa?"

"Cosa?! Io? Gelosa?! E di che poi, di te e delle ragazze senza cervello?" Sfuriò Anna.

Hans sorrise nuovamente. "Ammetto che le ragazze non sono mancanti, di quelle che mi vengono dietro ovviamente."

"Quante di loro ti interessano veramente?"

Il sorriso rimase e si prese il tempo di rispondere. "Solo una, in realtà. Ed è la più senza cervello di tutte, ma ahimè, proprio lei, non è interessata a me."

Ad Anna venne da ridere. "Che dramma. Forse questa ragazza allora non è poi così così 'senza cervello' dato che ha il buon senso di starti alla larga."

"Oh fidati Anna, è _davvero_ stupida." Rise lui.

"Allora ti piacciono le ragazze stupide, Hans?"

"Non proprio, Anna, ma semplicemente trovo che la sua stupidità, è così genuina, che la rende adorabile."

Anna alzò un sopracciglio. "E si può sapere chi sarebbe?" Chiese sinceramente incuriosita.

"Un' informazione alla volta." Disse Hans scuotendo il dito come rimproverandola. "Parliamo invece dei ragazzi che cadono ai _tuoi_ di piedi."

"Ragazzi? Non ho la tua 'fortuna' in sentimentalismo."

"Che dici di Bjorgman, è ancora stracotto di te?"

Anna rimase scioccata. "Kristoff?! Ma stai scherzando? E' il mio migliore amico e poi lui non è mai stato interessato a me."

"Ma per favore." Ribatté Hans con una leggera nota di irritazione. "E' dalla terza elementare che scodinzola quando ti vede."

La storia con Kristoff è sempre stata particolare, in effetti. Alle medie Anna prese una vera e propria cotta per lui. E' sempre stato gentile con lei... ma era il suo migliore amico, non avrebbe mai voluto rovinare un'amicizia così fantastica con un'intesa perfetta, e poi, non sembrava così interessato a lei sentimentalmente come diceva Hans; anzi sembrava sempre interessato ad Elsa, dopotutto, tutti erano interessati a Elsa. Anche ora che frequentavano l'università sembrava che Elsa e Kristoff fossero molto uniti. Erano nello stesso corso, lui l'accompagnava spesso a casa e a malapena si accorgeva di lei quando c'era Elsa_

Ma qual era il punto? Non voleva nemmeno soffermarsi più e non importava di quante sciocchezze dicesse Hans. Anna era felice di avere Kristoff come amico e nient'altro.

"Kristoff non è interessato a me, non lo è mai stato, e poi è il mio migliore amico e sono felice di questo!" S'infuriò la biondo fragola.

Hans mise le mani avanti come segno di resa. "Non c'è bisogno di arrabbiarsi, furia scatenata. Era solo per capire questa cosa, voglio dire, dopotutto si sa che oramai Kristoff è pazzo di tua sorella Elsa. Sono felice che la vedi in questo modo, non volevo che ci rimanessi male."

Questo era troppo.

"Ma qual'è il tuo problema?" Sfuriò Anna.

"Io non ho nessun problema."

"Si invece! Perché mi dici queste cose? Tu cominci delle discussioni e metti in mezzo argomenti senza criterio e poi infine non si arriva mai ad una conclusione ragionevole!"

"Ehi stai calma Anna, ti sto solo facendo domande e riflessioni. Scusa tanto se m'interesso." Concluse Hans irritato.

Anna esplose. "Delle riflessioni dici! Eh? Chissà come mai le tue riflessioni e il tuo 'interesse' sono sempre mirate all'offendermi e umiliarmi."

Hans la guardò con un volto stoico e non la rispose. Anna si indignò. "Sono arrivata, grazie per la _compagnia_."

"Bene, salutami tutti."

Ci volle coraggio per rispondergli. "Grazie, ti servirò." Dopodiché prese le chiavi ed entrò.

 

Una volta entrata cercò di non pensare ad Hans e al fatto che lo avesse abbandonato fuori senza nemmeno salutarlo, ma tanto vale; lui aveva fatto lo stesso. Se lo meritava, giusto? L'unica cosa che gli interessava era prenderla in giro e ricordarle quanto fosse una nullità rispetto agli altri, così per una volta, Anna voleva far sentire lui una nullità.

"Ehi sei rientrata, perché così tardi?"

La voce di Elsa scosse Anna dai suoi pensieri. "Ehi Elsa. Scusate, mi sono trattenuta un po' di più in biblioteca."

Elsa non sembrava convinta. "Con chi stavi parlando? O meglio, urlando? Ti sentivo da dentro." Concluse preoccupata.

Anna sospirò. "Non puoi immaginare chi ho incontrato oggi. La cena è pronta? Sto morendo di fame." Così Anna cambiò all'istante l'argomento e corse in cucina lasciando anche Elsa alle spalle.

 

Dopo aver salutato i suoi e aiutato ad apparecchiare la tavola, l'intera famiglia si sedette e cominciò a pranzare serenamente, e chiacchierando di tanto in tanto sulle attività giornaliere svolte.

Fu sua madre per prima che interpellò Anna. "Tesoro com'è andata oggi? Sei riuscita a studiare?"

Anna alzò piano la testa per risponderla mentre era intenta a prendere un pezzetto di carne.  
"Ehm, è andata bene. L'argomento per l'esame è un po' pesante ma ho un'intera settimana per ripeterlo bene." Annuì e sorrise per sembrare più convincente.

I suoi genitori sembravano soddisfatti della risposta, Elsa invece era rimasta tutto il tempo a fissarla dubbiosa.  
"E prima mi stavi raccontando, Anna, di chi tu avessi incontrato."

"Cosa?"

Elsa sospirò. "Prima mi hai detto 'non puoi immaginare chi ho incontrato oggi' e poi sei fuggita."

I suoi genitori la guardarono curiosi.

"Oh, quello. Ecco oggi, mentre studiavo ho incontrato Westergard in biblioteca." Disse Anna con fare noioso e indifferente, ben diverso dalla reazione del resto della famiglia.

"Davvero?!"

"Ah si, chi dei tanti?"

"Hans Westergard, per caso?"

"Sul serio? Come sta?"

"E' fidanzato ora?"

"Che corsi frequenta?"

"Come sta Carol ?" (sua madre)

"Cosa sta studiando?"

"E' ancora un'idiota?"

"Elsa!"

"E' da tempo che non lo vediamo."

Anna spalancò la bocca dallo shock e dalla frustrazione. Perché tutti tenevano così tanto a lui? La ragazza si alzò dalla sedia.  
"Si _davvero_ l'ho incontrato; esatto è proprio Hans Westergard; _lui_ sta bene; no, da quello che so non è fidanzato; lui ha scelto di studiare giurisprudenza; non so come sta la madre e si, Elsa, è ancora un'idiota colossale!"  
Disse l'ultima frase alzando al massimo la voce e detto questo voltò le spalle e marciò verso la sua stanza indispettita.

 

Era sicura che ora Elsa e i suoi genitori erano rimasti sbalorditi dalla sua reazione, infatti li sentiva anche mormorare qualcosa del tipo: "Ma che le è preso?"  
Ma a lei poco importava. Si era predisposta una piacevole giornata finché non si era presentato Hans. Perché quel ragazzo doveva sempre rovinare tutto ed essere comunque il preferito di tutti?

Così, consumata dall'irritazione, si addormentò senza cena.

E si svegliò la mattina successiva con un forte mal di testa.

 

"Buongiorno tesoro." La salutò sua madre quando entrò in cucina.  
Erano già tutti a tavola per fare colazione.

Anna prese posto, ancora zombificata di sonno. "Bngrno." Riuscì a dire solamente.

Per sua fortuna nessuno aveva deciso di fare domande sulla sera precedente, anche perché non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlarne altrimenti sarebbe scoppiata una discussione del tipo 'volete più bene lui che me e il lui in questione è anche un emerito_'

"Se non erro oggi non hai corsi, cosa farai?" Le chiese Elsa.

"Mhm, stamattina devo approfittarne per studiare quel dannatissimo capitolo per cui mi toccherà tornare in biblioteca." Anna sospirò sconfortata.

"Beh se in numerose occasioni non avessi perso il libro e non avessi dovuto pagare più volte settanta dollari, ora saresti potuta rimanere tranquilla a casa per studiare." Le ricordò suo padre.

"Hai ragione papà."

"Vi adoro quando ammettete le vostre colpe, figliole." Rispose suo padre orgoglioso.

Anna si rivolse poi a sua sorella. "Tu che fai?"

Elsa controllò il suo cellulare e poi la rispose. "Stamattina ho lezione. Kristoff è venuto a prendermi, si trova fuori il viale." Afferrò poi la borsa e il giubbotto.  
"Ci vediamo più tardi."

I suoi genitori la salutarono ma Anna non ci riuscì. _"... voglio dire, dopotutto si sa che oramai Kristoff è pazzo di tua sorella Elsa..."_  
Anna scosse con rabbia le parole di Hans dalla testa. A lei non importava e non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di ostacolare la sua pace.

Si alzò dal tavolo e andò a prepararsi.  
"Mamma, papà. Io vado, ci vediamo per l'ora di pranzo."

"Ciao tesoro." La salutarono in coro.

 

Anna entrò decisa in biblioteca. Oggi aveva bisogno della massima concentrazione per studiare e si riempì di pensieri positivi.

Arrivò tranquilla sulla soglia che portava alla sala per gli studi e si fermò di colpo.  
"Non è possibile, ancora lui!" Disse istericamente quando vide di nuovo Hans intento a studiare.

Dopo aver camminato avanti e indietro come un'idiota a ripetere _'entro o non entro'_ si fece forza ed entrò spavalda, cercando di farsi notare il meno possibile. Si sedette di spalle al banco di lui e poi prese il libro che aveva diligentemente messo a posto il giorno prima. Lo aprì e cercò con tutta se stessa a leggere l'incriminato capitolo con attenzione.

I primi quindici minuti passarono in modo tranquillo, ora aveva capito quel concetto e girò soddisfatta la pagina successiva, e poi...

Si ritrovò un braccio davanti a lei con un bicchiere che venne poggiato sul tavolo, il proprietario del braccio in questione si sedette difronte a lei con i suoi libri e appunti mentre beveva da una cannuccia del caffè.

Anna ostinò il suo sguardo su Hans che, apparentemente, faceva finta di niente e continuava a studiare. Dopo però alcuni secondi, si degnò di rivolgerle lo sguardo e separò le labbra dalla cannuccia.

"Che c'è?"

Anna alzò un sopracciglio alla domanda. "Tu cosa ci fai qui, non avevi un esame stamane?"

Lui sorrise. "Certo che ho un esame, ma tra un paio d'ore e sto ripetendo. Non c'è bisogno che fai finta di non essere felice di vedermi."

"Come scusa?! Non sto fingendo niente, e poi perché mi hai portato il... caffè?"

"E' il cappuccino." Rispose semplicemente.

"Comunque sia, perché?"

"Perché voglio essere gentile. Anche se ieri sei stata al quanto scortese."

"Ah si? Tu sei stato sempre scortese con me."

Hans fece spallucce. "Touché. Ora se vuoi scusarmi, goditi il cappuccino, io m'immergo nella ripetizione."

E si, Hans era un tipo strano.

 

Circa 30 minuti dopo...

Nonostante la continua distrazione, Anna riuscì a superare il capitolo sulle anfore egizie con successo mentre Hans continuava a ripetere guardando distrattamente Anna, così quest'ultima si godette un bel sorso di cappuccino per fare una piccola pausa.

"Come procede?" Azzardò a chiedere.

Hans mise a fuoco la vista su di lei. "Molto bene, ho quasi finito. Credo di essere pronto per cui basta ripetere altrimenti mi va in fumo il cervello."

Meravigliandosi di lei stessa, Anna sorrise. "E' vero, una volta ripetei così tanto una lezione che l'attimo in cui mi sedetti alla cattedra dimenticai tutto. Che incubo!"

Anche lui sorrise. "Già, almeno hai imparato una lezione. A te come procede la tua 'interessantissima' preparazione?"

Anna fece uno sguardo sofisticato. "Nonostante le continue tue interruzioni, sta andando molto bene."

"Mi fa piacere. Io vado fuori per prendere un po' d'aria e rilassarmi prima dell'esame, tu per caso, vorresti venire?"

Anna lo guardò inebetita. Avrebbe dovuto accettare? Perché le avevo chiesto di andare fuori con lui? E perché tutto d'un tratto era gentile? "Io dovrei approfittare per studiare ma..."

Hans restò fermo aspettando la risposta. "...ma?"

"Credo che potrei, magari, portare il libro fuori e fare anch'io quattro passi." Si decise.

"Bene." Sembrava che cercasse di non sorridere.

 

Fuori faceva un po' fresco e Anna si maledisse per non aver preso una sciarpa con se. Ma nonostante ciò, l'aria era godibile e si chiese come mai non aveva mai preso in considerazione l'idea di studiare fuori.

Ah giusto.

La percentuale di perdere il libro nel giardino poteva essere alta per cui... a mali estremi, estremi rimedi.

Hans la distrasse dai suoi pensieri. "Allora Anna, ora seriamente, perché non mi racconti un po' della tua vita?"

Anna si fermò. "Ti interessa davvero?"

"Se ho chiesto..."

"Ieri hai fatto un'attenta analisi sulla mia vita, e mi sembra di capire che sai già tutto." Lo provocò lei.

Lui derise. "Beh un conto è detto da me e un altro è raccontato da te."

"Non saprei proprio da dove cominciare allora."

"Inizia raccontando del perché studi in biblioteca e non a casa, ad esempio."

Anna arrossì. Hans era l'ultima persona a cui avrebbe voluto raccontare della sua goffaggine. Ma lo stesso, lui oramai sapeva com'era fatta.  
"Può darsi che, per sbaglio, abbia perso il libro... tante volte, e può darsi che abbia dovuto pagare più volte una cifra un tantino alta e può darsi anche che la custode e i miei genitori mi abbiano costretto a studiare in biblioteca." Aspettò poi diversi istanti che arrivasse la sua risata deridente.

E infatti, arrivò.

Hans fece uno sforzo notevole per non ridere, ma fallì miseramente. "Non ci posso credere! Come hai fatto a perdere il libro... quante volte?"

Anna si morse le labbra umiliata. "Sette."

"Sette volte! Ma andiamo, solo tu potevi riuscirci. Un vecchio detto dice: chi prima non pensa dopo sospira."

"Ma dai, mi sembra di sentire mia madre e mia sorella." Lo rispose frustrata. "E sentiamo, tu perché studi in biblioteca e non a casa?"

Le risate pian piano svanirono. "Di certo non perché ho perso il libro." Voleva ironizzare.

Anna lo guardò male.

Hans diede un sospiro sconfortato. "Ci ho provato per quasi due anni ma non riuscivo a studiare in casa."

"Perché? I tuoi fratelli ti danno fastidio, per caso? Di quelli che vivono ancora in casa ovviamente."

"Oh no, in casa è come se non ci fosse nessuno, a parte quando c'è mia madre."

Notò che non appena menzionò sua madre, il suo tono si riempì di tutto l'affetto che normalmente non aveva mai avuto, in effetti Carol era una donna davvero dolce, Anna aveva bei ricordi di lei.

Lui proseguì. "Il fatto è che quando c'è quel silenzio tombale non riesco a concentrarmi nemmeno." Prese un respiro. "E' brutto sentirsi soli, Anna. Invece quando vengo in biblioteca, già solo il fatto di sentire la presenza di altre persone mi rilassa molto."  
Poi guardò lei.  
"E poi, se non fossi venuto non ti avrei mai incontrata. La vita a volte è bizzarra."

Qualcosa si capovolse nello stomaco di Anna, ma lei lo ignorò. "Lo dici come se ti avesse fatto piacere rivedermi." Ironizzò lei.

Quando Hans non la rispose sentì improvvisamente un forte bisogno di scappare. "Bene! Io adesso dovrei andare, e credo anche tu perciò... vado." Concluse imbarazzatissima e voltò le spalle.

"Anna aspetta."

Si girò incerta.

"Per caso..." Gli vide compiere un gesto che faceva sempre Kristoff quando era imbarazzato, si grattò dietro la nuca. "Vuoi venire a vedere il mio esame? Sai, l'università è qui vicino, dopotutto è la stessa in cui vai tu." Aggiunse senza un vero scopo. "Che dici?"

Nonostante vide Hans ritornare un ragazzino di quindici anni, quello sembrava essere il limite di un confine. E Anna non aveva intenzione di superarlo.  
Deglutì. "Ehm, grazie per l'invito, credo; ma non posso. Ho molto ancora da studiare." Cercò di essere abbastanza convincente.

Palesemente, Hans nascose la sua delusione. "Capisco, va bene. Buono studio allora." Senza aggiungere altro e se ne andò.

"Auguri!" Anna urlò, forse troppo tardi.

Lui riuscì a sentirla e si voltò. "Mia cara, non ne ho bisogno." Disse facendo un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Era tornato Hans.

 

Quella sera, Anna non riusciva a prendere sonno. La tormentava la colpa dello sguardo deluso di Hans, e la cosa strana era che lei non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così. Lei lo odiava e anche lui odiava lei, oppure no?

Anna diede un piccolo urlo di frustrazione.

Dopo circa dieci minuti di pensieri fissi, afferrò il cellulare e, maledicendosi e rimanendo inquietata di se stessa, aprì messanger.

_Chissà se avrà ancora quel numero._

Scrisse titubante il nome Hans e vide che era ancora attivo.

Coraggio Anna, puoi farcela.

Premette il dito sul contatto e si aprì la chat, completamente vuota e spoglia. Si diede forza e...

**_-Ehi, scusa per l'orario._ **

**_Volevo sapere se è tutto ok, mi dispiace per oggi se non sono venuta. Com'è andato l'esame?_ **

Schiacciò per inviarlo e immediatamente posò il cellulare sul comodino. Probabilmente starà già dormendo. E se poi non l'avrebbe risposta? Va beh non se la sarebbe presa più di tanto, era abituata alla sua indifferenza.

Non ebbe il tempo di terminare dei pensieri che il cellulare emanò un fischio e una vibrazione. Lei lo prese e controllò con cautela.

Oh Dio, era lui.

_**H: Ma che sorpresa pel di carota, tranquilla per oggi. Per quanto riguarda l'esame... beh 30.  
Ero da un passo a prendere la lode ma ero troppo distratto per quella.** _

Anna rimase sorpresa che l'avesse risposta in così poco tempo. Comunque era il solito arrogante.

**_-Eri distratto dici?_ **

**_H: Si, a causa di una persona._ **

Anna si bloccò per un momento e tentò. -Sarà quella ragazza stupida di cui blateravi ieri? Anna aggiunse un _**XD**_ per prenderlo in giro più palesemente. Anche se per un momento provò fastidio per quella fatidica ragazza stupida di cui parlò. Per solo un momento però.

Per un po' non rispose e lei pensò che probabilmente stava elaborando una risposta ironica o difensiva.

_**H: Probabilmente :)** _

Oh...

Anna rimase con l'espressione 'oh' per un po' e col cellulare ancora tra le mani. Poi, come se a un tratto il dispositivo fosse diventato incandescente, lo (quasi) gettò sul comodino e lei rimase a fissare il vuoto come paralizzata e inebetita.

Elsa la fece sobbalzare, di nuovo. "Anna, ma con chi stavi chattando?"

"N- nessuno!" E si voltò dall'altra parte. Dopo molti pensieri e molto tempo lo sguardo da ebete si trasformò un sorriso da ebete, improvvisamente il suo stomaco sobbalzò di nuovo, come anche il suo cuore.

 

Lo incontrò due giorni dopo, sempre in biblioteca. Nessuno dei due in quei giorni aveva contattato l'altro e Anna non volle rimanerci male, anche perché proprio non capiva perché avrebbe dovuto rimanerci male.

Cercò di trattarlo con indifferenza, al contrario di lui che la salutò troppo caldamente per i suoi gusti.  
Andò a sedersi al suo tavolo preferito e aprì il libro. In quei due giorni aveva avuto i corsi e riuscì a prendere appunti, cosa che la rilassò molto dato che le aveva semplificato lo studio.

Un paio d'ore dopo Anna aveva quasi raggiunto la fusione del cervello, ma almeno mancava poco alla fine. I giorni successivi avrebbe dovuto solo ripetere.  
E mentre era occupata ad esultare internamente sentì una strattonata ad una delle sua trecce e trovò un pezzetto di carta piegato difronte a lei, quando si voltò vide Hans di spalle che se ne stava andando.  
Lei fece per massaggiarsi la testa, odiava quando le tirava le trecce; aveva sempre avuto questa abitudine dall'asilo. Poi prese il foglietto e a lo aprì per leggere. Aveva perfezionato anche la sua calligrafia, già bella, dovette ammettere.

_ Scusa per l'altra sera, posso farmi perdonare? Domenica sera alle 20:00, so che al Central Park ci sarà un evento e mi farebbe piacere che tu venissi con me. _

 

Tutto, attorno a lei e dentro di lei, si spense e si rese a malapena conto prima che andasse in corto circuito.

Lo rilesse per almeno cinque volte.

_... mi farebbe piacere che tu venissi con me._

_... che tu venissi con me._

_... tu... con me._

A stento riuscì a deglutire, si alzò di scatto dalla sedia per poi sedersi di nuovo incapace di stare in piedi.  
Adesso, praticamente incapace di applicarsi in qualsivoglia altra cosa, si rialzò di nuovo e scappò dalla biblioteca.

Camminava per strada con la mente le strillava migliaia di cose.

Perché improvvisamente Hans era diventato gentile? Perché voleva...

... Oddio, voleva uscire con lei. Quello era un appuntamento, vero?

Perché le aveva proposto un appuntamento?

Perché? Perché?

Solo _perché._

 

Quando arrivò a casa era così distratta che non salutò nemmeno i suoi genitori. Fu così che passò tutta la serata.

"Anna."

Suo padre attirò la sua attenzione, e il suo tono la fece rabbrividire.

"Che c'è papà?"

"Ti sei comportata in modo strana tutta la serata, cos'è che ti distrae?”

Anna si guardò attorno in difficoltà per notare Elsa e sua madre che la guardavano altrettanto con inquisizione.

"Ma io non sono distratta." Poi lanciò uno sguardo ad Elsa come richiamo d'aiuto.

Sua sorella scosse la testa esasperata. "E' per la questione di stamattina, Anna?"

"Di che parli?" Intervenne sua madre.

"Oh niente mamma, solo una cosa che è successa all'università. Dei ragazzi si sono presi a botte e uno di loro è in ospedale. Lo sapete, Anna è sensibile e non riesce a togliersi quella scena dalla testa." Concluse Elsa con quanta più naturalezza era possibile.

Suo padre emise un suono indignato. "I giovani d'oggi sono tutti impazziti."

 

Dopo essere riuscita a sopravvivere, o meglio a ostacolare, l'interrogatorio Anna tornò nella sua stanza seguita da Elsa.

"Adesso però mi racconti cosa ti è preso."

"Oh Elsa, grazie per avermi soccorsa, ma non ti ci mettere anche tu." Si lamentò Anna.

"No io mi ci metto e come. Riguarda il ragazzo con cui stavi chattando l'altro ieri a tarda sera?"

Anna la guardò. "Cosa?"

"Avevi una faccia intontita di una scolaretta cotta."

"Non è vero!"

Elsa la fissò con un sorrisetto maligno. "Chi era?"

Anna arrossì. "Nessuno!"

"Mhm, e questo 'nessuno' ti fa arrossire così tanto?" Poi si avvicinò al cellulare di Anna e lo prese.

"Ehi ridammi il cell Elsa! Non erano le sorelle minori che facevano così?" Urlò Anna cercando di riprendersi il cellulare.

Quando poi Elsa aprì i messaggi era troppo tardi. Si prese il tempo per esaminarli e poi rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo a lei, e questa volta il sorriso era un po' più dolce.  
"Ti va' di parlarne?"

Anna si fermò a guardare sua sorella che a sua volta la guardava con affetto. Si rese conto in quel momento che era fortunata ad avere una sorella come Elsa. Probabilmente, raccontare dei suoi sentimenti e altro ad una persona che teneva a lei, non era una cattiva idea.

Così Anna decise di raccontare più nello specifico l'accaduto di due giorni prima, aggiungendo anche la chiacchierata su lei e Kristoff e del perché le diede fastidio, e del giorno attuale.

"Oh Elsa non so cosa pensare, mi sento così strana. Ho qualcosa nello stomaco come se si muovesse." Cercò di spiegarle. "Io detesto Hans, però ora non così tanto."

Elsa sorrise nel vedere sua sorella così confusa. "Anna, ti svelo un segreto. E' vero che io e Kristoff siamo più che amici, diciamo che ci stiamo frequentando, ma senza alcun impegno o cose così. E tranquilla, lui ti vuole ancora bene ed è vero anche che ha avuto una bella cotta per te per un po' di tempo ma se non si è mai rivelato è... per un altro segreto che non ti racconterò."

"Oh andiamo Elsa!"

Sua sorella scosse la testa. "No no, uscirà fuori quando meno te lo aspetti." Sorrise.

Anna la guardò dubbiosa.

"Perché non continui a parlarmi di come ti senti?" Poi prese il bigliettino di Hans. "E mi dici cos'hai intenzione di fare?"

"Non lo so!"

Elsa le diede un sorriso. "Sai, per quanto neanche a me sia mai piaciuto molto Hans, credo che tu faccia bene ad accettare. Potresti rimanerne sorpresa."

Anna guardò sua sorella pensandoci su. "Vieni con noi!"

"Cosa?"

"Puoi venire anche tu? Ti prego!"

"Anna dai, può sembrare brutto."

"No invece, puoi portare Kristoff magari. Così sarà una serata tra 'amici'."

"No, Anna. Magari potremmo uscire anche io e Kristoff e andiamo al Central Park, ma è a te che Hans ha chiesto d'uscire."

Anna si rassegnò. Si getto sconsolata sul letto finché non sentì la vibrazione e il fischio del suo cellulare. La ragazza scattò.

"Chi è?"

Elsa prese il cellulare di Anna e controllò. "E' il rosso malpelo." fece poi un sorrisetto alla sorellina.

Anna fece un veloce appunto mentale per quel perfetto soprannome e si lanciò verso il cellulare.

"Allora? Cos'ha scritto?"

"Oddio Elsa guarda."

_**H: Allora, che dici carotina?** _

"Carotina?"

"Odio quando mi chiama così!"

Il cellulare fischiò di nuovo.

_**H: A proposito, quando hai l'esame?** _

"Ora mi ha chiesto anche quando ho l'esame. Comunque che gli dico?"

"Gli dirai: Si Hans, mi farebbe piacere accompagnarti."

Sospirò. "Ok."

"E poi cercherai di capire a tutti i costi chi è questa famigerata 'ragazza stupida' che gli piace."

Anna la derise. "Capirai quanto m'importa!"

Elsa le fece un ghigno malizioso.

"Perché quel sorriso?" Chiese Anna preoccupata.

"Lo capirai sorellina, lo capirai."

Elsa la inquietava. "Va bene." Poi prese il cellulare e ci mise quasi un'eternità per scrivere.

_**-Ehi malpelo, mi piacerebbe venire con te al Central Park. E comunque l'esame ce l'ho dopodomani.** _

_**H: Perfetto! Beh, auguri allora. Ci vediamo domenica ;)** _

"Allora?" Elsa attirò l'attenzione.

"Usa ancora i doppi punti e le parentesi per fare le faccine."

Elsa alzò un sopracciglio.

"Uffi, gli ho detto che accettavo e anche quando avevo l'esame. E credo mi abbia fatto anche l'occhiolino."

Elsa ridacchiò. "Ok, non so tu ora, ma io ho un sonno pazzesco."

"Già anch'io."

Le due sorelle si misero nei rispettivi lettini, Elsa prese sonno quasi subito. Anna invece ci mise molto tempo per addormentarsi, era tornato quel fastidio allo stomaco.

 

Il giorno dell'esame era arrivato...

Quella mattina, Anna, si alzò presto per prepararsi e ripetere almeno un'ultima volta.

Erano le 8 e 30 e corse verso l'università senza nemmeno fare colazione dato che era in ritardo, come al solito, anche perché era così agitata che era convinta che, se avesse anche bevuto solo un po' d'acqua, sarebbe stata capace di vomitarla davanti alla commissione.

"Maledizionemaledizionemaledizione." Imprecò mentre correva e guardava l'orario sul cellulare. Alle nove doveva iniziarlo e d'erano già meno venti. Aveva anche dei messaggi ma non aveva né il tempo né la tranquillità per leggerli.

Il tempo di arrivare ed era meno un quarto. Si fece largo tra il corridoio pieno di studenti che proprio quella mattina avevano deciso di affollarsi lì. Entrò in aula e tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere la situazione abbastanza tranquilla, i professori avevano appena fatto appello ad un'altra ragazza e aveva almeno una decina di minuti per calmare il fiatone. Così prese il cellulare e decise di controllare i messaggi.

Uno era di Elsa, poi sua madre e suo padre che le davano gli auguri e poi ne lesse un altro.

_**H: In bocca al lupo carotina.** _

Anna non ci credette ma sentiva se stessa sorridere.

"Anna Arendelle."

Quando la commissione chiamò il suo nome Anna scattò all'improvviso. Fece un profondo respiro e si alzò per avvicinarsi alla cattedra, prima di sedersi salutò la commissione e prese posto.

Un ultimo respiro e via.

"Allora..."

 

28 non era male, sapeva di aver fatto quanto meglio poteva e ne era soddisfatta. Cosa più importante aveva fatto una buona impressione ai professori. Più liberata che mai, camminava serena tra i corridoi col suo stomaco che brontolava per la fame, avrebbe premiato se stessa con un bel waffle al miele.

Mentre usciva sentì una mano sulla spalla.

"Congratulazioni."

Anna si sentì trattenere il fiato. "Hans, ciao."

"Ciao pel di carota, 28 eh, niente male."

"Oh grazie_ aspetta che? Come lo sai?"

Hans sorrise. "Ero seduto dietro di te e tu non te ne sei nemmeno accorta, e poi ti lamenti che ti chiamo distratta."

Anna sbatte le palpebre degli occhi. "Tu... sei venuto per vedere il mio esame."

"Certo." Rispose lui come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. "E ti ho preso qualcosa." Alzò il braccio per mostrare che teneva un bicchiere in mano.

"Il cappuccino! Grazie, sto morendo di fame." Anna lo prese grata.

"Veramente è latte al cioccolato, so che lo preferisci."

"Ancora meglio! Sai, Hans Westergard, non sei poi così malvagio."

"Ma davvero?! Anna non farti ingannare dalle apparenti buone azioni." Rise.

Anna rispose ridendo anche lei.

"E comunque, il latte al cioccolato non è mica chissà che. Servirà a malapena a toglierti quello spaventoso ringhio allo stomaco. Vieni, facciamo una colazione decente."

Anna lo seguì volentieri.

 

Si sentiva felice dopo aver mangiato il suo agognato waffle, e di aver scambiato quattro chiacchiere con Hans.

 

"Non ci crederai Elsa!" Dichiarò Anna a sua sorella dopo che la cena era finita e finalmente avevano chiuso la porta della stanzetta.

"Fammi indovinare, Hans è venuto a vedere il tuo esame."

"E tu come lo sai?"

"Ha chiesto a me l'orario, voleva farti una 'sorpresa'."

Una sorpresa?

Hans improvvisamente diventa gentile con lei, non la prende più in giro (non più del solito), le porta il cappuccino e la cioccolata, le chiede di uscire, le offre la colazione e vuole anche farle le sorprese?  
Un'idea stava cominciando a formarsi nella mente di Anna, ma lei volle cacciarla via prima del tempo.  
Magari avrebbe potuto chiedere un parere ad Elsa, magari del perché di tutto questo, invece l'unica cosa che fece trasparire Anna fu:

"E perché diavolo glielo hai detto?"

"Ma sul serio Anna?"

Anna si sentì in difficoltà e aveva uno sguardo confuso sul viso, girò le spalle e andò in bagno.

Ma Elsa non si arrese e la seguì. "Anna adesso ti comporti come una bambina, si può sapere che c'è di male che lui sia venuto a trovarti?"

"Tutto, Elsa! Mi fa strano, molto strano. Improvvisamente, il tipo che ti ha tormentata per oltre quindici anni di scuola, diventa gentile e cortese, ti offre la colazione e ti chiede di uscire. Non sembra strano anche a te?"

Elsa si rassegnò sospirando e sorridendo contemporaneamente. "Anna, adesso sei diventata paranoica, sono io quella che deve esserlo, non tu. E poi, io non ci vedo niente di strano anzi, l'unica cosa che può significare è che..."

Anna aspettò per un po' che sua sorella finisse la frase. "E che...?"

"Mhm, niente." Elsa scrollò le spalle.

Anna a stento represse un gemito di frustrazione. "Ma perché ultimamente parli a metà?!"

"Per il semplice motivo, sorellina, che le cose devi iniziare a capirle da sola."

Anna fece un broncio ostinato e andò di nuovo in camera sua per dormire, dopotutto era stata una giornata molto piena.

 

Domenica arrivò fredda e veloce, le due sorelle si alzarono volentieri più tardi; almeno una volta a settimana se lo potevano permettere.  
La domenica era un giorno sacro per la famiglia Arendelle, era d'obbligo infatti passare l'intera giornata insieme, non come le altre volte, di domenica si discuteva e si parlava molto più apertamente di questioni serie e non.  
Era una regola di Agdar e Idun dato che era il giorno in cui non c'era lo stress del lavoro e degli studi, per rafforzare il legame familiare, ed Elsa e Anna lo apprezzavano più di quanto volessero ammettere.

Il momento della colazione era quello più pigro, di solito si scherzava e si parlava di sciocchezze, anche Agdar era il segretario in un ufficio di polizia, evitava sempre di appesantire la famiglia con avvenimenti scandalosi che accadevano sul lavoro per cui parlava di tutt'altro e non osava leggere il giornale.  
Dopo colazione poi, ognuno aveva dei ruoli da svolgere per avere la casa decente entro l'orario di pranzo, e fu a pranzo che avvenne l'interrogatorio, davanti a spaghetti e polpette.

"Allora ragazze, voi per caso avete piani per stasera?" Chiese suo padre per primo.

Sia Anna che Elsa s irrigidirono alla domanda e poi si guardarono in faccia.

"Ehm..."

"Ecco io, noi..."

"Avevamo pensato..."

"Andiamo al Central Park per la festa."

"Già."

 

Il padre le guardò sospettoso.

Elsa fu la prima a prendere coraggio. "In realtà, Kristoff ed alcuni amici mi hanno invitata." E aggiunse subito. "Anche Anna ha un appuntamento." Sorrise a sua sorella.

Anna, invece, guardò Elsa con occhi sgranati. E fece un segno tipo "questa me la paghi."

Sua madre la guardò e poi fece un sorriso sbilenco. "Ah si? E con chi hai questo appuntamento?"

Anna fece di tutto per non arrossire e fare una figuraccia davanti ai suoi genitori. "Sono stata invitata." Rispose più piano possibile.

Suo padre alzò un sopracciglio. "Ho capito, ma desideriamo tanto sapere da chi sei stata invitata."

Anna mormorò il nome senza farsi comprendere.

I suoi genitori risposero all'unisono. "Come dici?"

Elsa strinse i denti un po' imbarazzata per sua sorella e un po' divertita.

Anna deglutì e aprì bocca.

Elsa la anticipò soccorrendola. "Hans Westergard, è stata invitata da Hans Westergard."

"Cosa?" Esclamarono nuovamente in coro i suoi genitori. Però sua madre era entusiasta e suo padre... un po' di meno.

"Mio Dio tesoro! Come mai questa cosa?" Le chiese sua madre.

"Non era appena una settimana fa che, parlando di lui, te ne andasti infuriata?" Chiese invece suo padre.

"Beh è perché avevamo litigato!" Rispose Anna.

"Come sempre." Ribatterono suo padre ed Elsa. I suoi genitori avevano passato un po' l'inferno, perché per quanto tenessero alla famiglia Westergard e le due mamme erano amiche, sapevano che i loro figli non andavano propriamente d'accordo.  
All'asilo Anna tornava piangendo sempre perché il più piccolo della carica dei 13 le faceva sempre scherzi poco carini; alle elementari, medie e superiori invece, Anna tornava spesso sia dolorante che trionfante, perché? Perché lei e Hans, non importa quale sia stata la loro età, finivano spesso col prendersi a botte. Agdar ricordava quella volta in cui Idun insistette per pagare delle medicine a Carol perché Anna aveva ridotto male il 'povero' Hans in terza media.

"Mi ha invitata proprio perché voleva scusarsi."

Suo padre non sembrava convinto della situazione. Al contrario di sua madre.

"Waw, è davvero un bel gesto, no?"

"Mamma ti prego, la smetti di parlare così e fare quei strani sorrisi? Mi inquietano." Implorò la più giovane.

"Non posso farci a meno cara! Sono troppo felice che finalmente qualche ragazzo ti chiede di uscire."

Anna voleva scappare.

"Perché non ce lo hai detto?" Chiese di nuovo suo padre.

"Adgar la smetti?! Sono grandi e certe cose, si sa, i figli tendono a non raccontarcele." La difese sua madre e Adgar si rassegnò aggiungendo un ultimo pensiero.

"Comunque ho sempre pensato che fossi troppo esagerata ad avercela con Hans in quel modo. Si sa, i maschietti tendono a fare scherzi, è una cosa normale."

Anna si indignò contro suo padre. "Non è una cosa normale papà! Kristoff non lo ha mai fatto!"

"Kristoff è un raro esempio di ragazzo d'oro, anche perché altrimenti non gli avrei mai permesso di uscire con Elsa." Quest'ultima frase la aggiunse molto a bassa voce tra se e se.

 

 

Dopo essere sopravvissute al colloquio a pranzo, le due sorelle cominciarono a scavare nei loro armadi per trovare l' 'outfit' prefetto per l'occasione.

Anna senz'altro era la più complessata, non sapeva se avrebbe dovuto semplicemente vestirsi come se stesse facendo solo una passeggiata con un amico in una sera d'ottobre o prepararsi in modo particolare da sembrare il più carina possibile per un appuntamento.

Fortunatamente Elsa decise di darle una mano. "Ti preparerai in modo da essere attraente ma camuffata da semplicità e naturalezza." Le aveva detto.

 

Stivaletti a tronchetto col tacco medio, neri con un cinturino ai lati. Un paio di jeans con dei ricami anch'essi ai lati. Scelse poi una camicetta blu scuro con dei voile sul petto e come cappotto prese un trench bordeaux e nero.

Elsa le consigliò di acconciarsi i capelli diversamente dalle sue trecce, così li tirò solo indietro con una molletta argentata lasciandoli poi sciolti.

 

"E ora il trucco. Il segreto è: tamponare bene il rossetto da sembrare quasi impercettibile, lo stesso vale con la cipria e poi, stendere bene il mascara. Più semplice e naturale di così non si può." Disse Elsa con fare esperto mentre terminò l'opera con sua sorella.

"Grazie Elsa."

 

Ovviamente l'orario arrivò senza nemmeno farsi notare, lo capirono quando sentirono il campanello di casa.

"Sono già arrivati." Disse Elsa guardando l'orologio con quanta più disinvoltura possibile. "Sei pronta?"

Anna non era pronta, era terrorizzata. Ma annuì.

"Dai che sei bellissima." La rassicurò Elsa.

 

Quando arrivarono in cucina videro sia Kristoff che Hans, ovviamente Idun stava abbracciando quest'ultimo come se non ci fosse un domani, accanto al loro padre dalla postura e lo sguardo intimidatorio.

 

Kristoff fu il primo a notare le ragazze e mimò un 'waw' con la bocca.

"Mamma, papà lasciateli stare." Intervenne Elsa in salvezza dei due.

"Chiudi quella bocca Kristoff o ci farai entrare le mosche." Lo prese in giro Hans.

Agdar simulò una tosse e tutti zittirono. "Allora, dov'è che porterete le nostre bambine?"

"Papà!" Sussurrò Anna imbarazzata.

"Ehm noi v-volevamo..." Kristoff farfugliava.

"Volevamo andare al Central Park , stasera ci sarebbe una specie di festa." Hans andò in soccorso di Kristoff.

Il padre li fissò per un secondo e poi parlò. "Bene. Basta che prima delle undici ce le riportate."

"Agdar." Lo rimproverò sua moglie. "Va bene anche per le undici e mezza ragazzi, ma prima di mezzanotte per favore."

"Certo!" Risposero in coro i due ragazzi.

***

 

"Fa freddino stasera." Disse Hans che si vide costretto a indossare la sciarpa.

Dopo che uscirono di casa e raggiunsero il Central con la macchina, senza che Anna se ne accorgesse subito, Elsa e Kristoff si staccarono dal 'gruppo' e lasciarono soli Hans e Anna. E quest'ultima sospettava che sua sorella l'avesse fatto apposta.

"Già." Anna si pentì di non aver portato una sciarpa, soprattutto perché avrebbe voluto nascondervi la faccia ogni volta che provava imbarazzo.

"Sei silenziosa." Osservò semplicemente lui.

"S-si? A volte mi succede." Anna si maledisse per la goffaggine onnipresente in lei anche nelle conversazioni.

Hans la guardò come se volesse dirle tante cose, lei poteva vederlo formulare battute in quella sua mente strana. "Hai fame?" Invece chiese.

"Ad essere sincera si."

"Ma tu hai sempre fame." Sorrise malignamente lui.

Anna gli diede un broncio omicida e dopo che lui rise, si avvicinarono al primo che incontravano che avesse a che fare col cibo.

 

Dieci minuti dopo erano intenti a finire gli hot dog che stavano mangiando, il tutto in perfetto e imbarazzantissimo silenzio. Almeno mangiare lo giustificava quel silenzio, ma ancora per poco dato che avevano quasi finito.  
Anna, che era sempre una chiacchierona cronica, non riusciva ad iniziare una conversazione; al dire il vero ancora non ci credeva nella situazione assurda in cui si trovava, ovvero ad uno pseudo appuntamento, con _Hans_ per giunta.  
Ed Hans, lui sembrava sempre che stesse per dire una miriade di cose ma invece gli morivano in gola e non diceva nulla. E gli hot dog erano finiti! Doveva porre fine a quel silenzio.

"Era davvero buono, grazie." Orribilmente formale ma poteva andare.

"Di nulla."

Okay, c'era decisamente qualcosa che non andava in Hans.

"Hai detto che stasera sono silenziosa, ma tu non sei da meno al momento." Ridacchiò lei.

Hans rimase spaventosamente serio per qualche istante, poi parlò." Stai bene con i capelli acconciati così."

Ad Anna cascò il sorriso. "Oh. Grazie."

"Voglio dire, con le due trecce non stai male, ti preferisc... sei più te stessa con le trecce. Ma sciolti non sei affatto male."

Anna continuò a fissarlo inebetita. "G-grazie." Ripetette. "Credo."

"... Prego."

Dov'era la sciarpa di cui aveva tanto bisogno?

In quello stesso istante Hans si rianimò e tirò un lungo sospiro. " Comunque, Anna..." Si fermò ma riapparve quel sorriso da schiaffi sulla faccia.

Anna alzò un sopracciglio. "... Comunque... ?"

"T-ti va di passeggiare?"

Lo guardò curiosa. "Certo."

 

Purtroppo la camminata proseguiva ugualmente imbarazzante come l’insieme della serata in generale, Hans camminava con le braccia dietro la schiena guardando ovunque tranne lei e, ovviamente, in silenzio. Anna sentiva nuovamente il bisogno di dire qualcosa per scongiurare quell’atmosfera.

“Anna posso dirti una cosa?” Lui la batté sul tempo.

Però ad Anna agitava molto quella frase e il suo cuore cominciò a battere. Deglutì più silenziosamente possibile e prese coraggio.

“Ho come l’impressione che è tutta la serata che vuoi dirmi qualcosa.”

Hans la fissò un attimo. “In effetti è così, si.”

“Bene… e cosa vuoi dirmi?”

Hans era evidentemente imbarazzato e fece di nuovo per massaggiarsi la nuca come quel giorno in biblioteca. “Anna, io…” sospirò di nuovo.

Lei lo aspettò pazientemente.

“… Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare in questi anni, e per cui ora mi odi.”

Anna lo guardò per alcuni istanti in silenzio per poi scoppiare in una risata che era più di sollievo che divertimento.

“Ora mi vuoi far capire che sei stato l’intera serata così teso e silenzioso perché volevi chiedermi scusa? Andiamo Hans, è vero che mi hai reso la scuola un inferno più di quanto fosse già stata ma non c’è bisogno di sentirti così. Non è che ti odio… “ Anna si fermò un istante estremamente turbata, effettivamente lei non odiava Hans, sentiva piuttosto quasi il contrario, il cuore le batteva e provava una sensazione sia gradevole che sgradevole allo stesso tempo per i sentimenti che provava in quel momento, ma non volle palesarlo proprio ora davanti a lui anche la stava guardando molto incuriosito per la sua interruzione per cui inghiottendo saliva col cuore in gola continuò. “… Voglio dire ti ho detestato tanto non fraintendermi, per avermi quasi appesa per le bretelle della salopette in seconda media, avermi dato le risposte sbagliate al compito, per avermi rubato la merendina alle elementari e fatto gli sgambetti e il gavettone all’asilo, per non parlare di tutte le volte che a causa tua venivo rimproverata dai miei e dagli insegnanti, presa in giro e umiliata però… non fa nulla, ti perdono.” Si era resa conto di aver detto cose senza molta cognizione per l’imbarazzo quindi non appena finì di parlare si voltò subito per camminare anche a costo di lasciare Hans da solo alle spalle.

Ma non appena si girò si sentì tirare bruscamente per la spalla, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Hans.

“La vuoi sapere una cosa?” Le chiese improvvisamente.

Anna si rese conto di avere un espressione idiota sul volto. “Ehm okay.”

“Scusa non è esattamente la cosa che volevo dirti. Cioè mi dispiace davvero ma non è quello che volevo davvero… dire. “

“E… cosa volevi dire?”

Lui fece un profondo respiro e lei aveva davvero paura di cosa avesse da dire.

“Vorresti sapere chi è la ragazza che mi piace?”

Sicuramente ora il suo cuore andava così forte che temeva si sentisse dall’esterno. E col suo silenzio lo rispose.

“Ce l’ho proprio davanti agli occhi.”

Qualcuno la prendesse, stava certamente per svenire.

Detto ciò Hans la lasciò piano e abbassò lo sguardo. Anna continuava a fissarlo intensamente cercando di rimettere insieme gli ultimi dieci secondi di frase.

“C-cosa?” L’unica parola flebile che riuscì a pronunciare.

“Vuoi sapere perché ti ho detto che eri distratta l’altra volta? Perché tutti, Anna, tutti se ne erano accorti, l’intera scuola tranne te. E dall’asilo che mi piaci; quel giorno vidi una bimba sorridente e con qualche dente mancante che correva attorno all’amica di mia madre, non mi conoscevi nemmeno e già mi tirasti per giocare con te. Nessun bambino aveva mai voluto giocare con me prima di allora.”

Ad Anna venne in mente quel giorno, sua madre e Carol stavano chiacchierando mentre lei scivolava dalla sua presa e le correva attorno quando vide il bimbo solitario che teneva per mano la sua mamma con un uno sguardo insicuro. Anna realizzò, la prima volta che vide Hans seppe subito che sarebbero stati amici perché provava simpatia per lui dal primo momento. E nonostante i litigi quella sensazione non passò mai. Oh Dio, la verità era che per quanto non volesse ammetterlo… anche a lei piaceva Hans! Però volle limitarsi a guardarlo non dicendo nulla, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

“In realtà anche a Kristoff piacevi, e l’unico motivo per cui non hai mai mostrato interesse più del dovuto era proprio perché sapeva che piacevi già a me, e lo sai com’è Kris, non è esattamente il tipo da affronti.”

 _Cosa!?_ Anna non sapeva che reazione provare, se rabbia nei confronti di Hans o divertimento per l’assurdità di quella cosa.

“Però alla fine è stato meglio così no? Kristoff è pazzo di Elsa e tu avresti sofferto.”

Anna rimase indignata.

“Ti prego Anna dì qualcosa.”

“Vuoi che dica qualcosa? Bene, cosa ti ha fatto pensare di avere proprietà privata su di me? Inoltre dimmi come tutte le cose che hai fatto in questi anni dimostrano che ti piacevo, non fai dispetti alla ragazza che ti piace!”

Hans ridacchiò in imbarazzo. “Scusa, era il mio modo di dimostrarlo. Non sono bravo a esternare i miei veri sentimenti.”

Anna non rispose.

“Quel giorno in biblioteca quando ti ho incontrato per la prima volta dopo due anni mi sono sentito talmente sollevato, ero davvero felice credimi. Ho avuto per anni il rimpianto di non essermi mai dichiarato e di aver avuto solo qualche fidanzatina al caso. Quando quel giorno ti stavo guardando non era perché pensavo che avevi troppe lentiggini, era perché ti trovavo davvero bellissima in quel momento in particolare sotto i raggi del sole.”

Anna arrossì profondamente a quello. Era sempre più convinta che se non si sarebbe seduta sverrebbe all’istante. “M-mi trovavi carina per davvero?”

“Ti trovavo bellissima. E… anche stasera lo sei. Ma quando hai le tue trecce e sei vestita in modo semplice come sei tu mi fai impazzire. Davvero Anna, forse puoi pensare che per come sono fatto mi piacciono le ragazze che si truccano o si preparano perché l’aspetto è la loro priorità ma in realtà le trovo solamente frivole, e con tutta onestà non possono nemmeno competere con te.”

“Oh Dio.” Mormorò lei. “Hans, mi aspettavo di tutto tranne che questo, non avevo idea che…” Sospirò “In realtà, dentro di me avevo un certo presentimento e non voglio essere ipocrita.”

Hans la incoraggiò a continuare con lo sguardo.

“Hans anche tu mi piaci.” L’aveva detto.

“Davvero?”

“Si, davvero. Nonostante tutto. Da quando ero piccola sapevo che c’era qualcosa che in un certo senso mi univa un po’ a te anche se col tuo comportamento sono riuscita a nasconderlo. Ora ci sono così tante cose da dirci che proprio non da dove_”

Hans le prese la mano. “Tranquilla, ci sarà tempo.” Poi sorrise. “Ti va di… “

“Camminare per mano? Certo.” Lei quindi sorrise di rimando.

Anche se con un imbarazzante silenzio, i due camminarono mano nella mano.

“ Chissà dove sono mia sorella e Kris.”

“Penso che anche loro stiano facendo i piccioncini, si sono nascosti per troppo tempo anche loro secondo me.”

“Già.” Dopo una fredda folata di vento Anna si abbracciò con la mano libera finché non sentì qualcosa di caldo che si avvolgeva attorno al collo.

“Ecco, fa freddo qui.” Hans le aveva appena avvolto la sciarpa, la sua() sciarpa attorno al collo.

Anna arrossì di nuovo. “Grazie.”

“Di nulla. Vuoi che ti accompagno a casa? Tanto quei due sono adulti e vaccinati.”

“In effetti si, mi farebbe piacere.”

Nel frattempo del rientro lasciarono le mani e chiacchieravano di tanto in tanto di cose al caso. Dopo un po’ si fermarono difronte casa di Anna.

“Grazie per la sciarpa.” Gli disse mentre la restituiva.

“Figurati, e Anna! Io non voglio chiederti di fidanzarti con me perché so che c’è ancora da lavorare per quello ma… quindi ti farebbe piacere, non so, frequentarci? Così possiamo vedere se funziona. Cosa che… spero molto.”

Anna rimase sbalordita dall’audacia di quella proposta ma si sentì sciogliere improvvisamente un secondo dopo.

“Certo che mi farebbe piacere.” Disse tutto d’un fiato e nell’istante in cui parlò agì d’istinto sporgendosi avanti dando un bacio sulle sue labbra a stampo. Sentì Hans rimanere impietrito per poi approfondirlo rendendo quello il suo primo bacio con l’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata. Altro che farfalle nello stomaco.

“Oh cielo ai miei verrà un infarto. A mia madre di gioia e mio padre dal terrore.”

Hans ridacchiò però non riuscì a dire più nulla e sapeva che come prima avrebbe voluto dire molto più ma bastava così, come aveva già accennato lui, avevano tempo.

“Grazie per essere te Anna.”

Anna si fermò ma capì subito quello che voleva dire. “Beh grazie per apprezzare quello che sono allora.”

 

“Io non apprezzo quello sei, io _amo_ ciò che sei.”

“O-oh bene! Okay io allora vado… “

Anna vide l’espressione estremamente divertita sul volto di Hans quando la salutò. “Ciao Anna.”

***

Non appena chiuse la porta ad Anna quasi venne un infarto vedendo Elsa appoggiata con braccia conserte e un ghigno aspettandola già a casa.

“E-Elsa! Sei già qui?”

Sua sorella continuò a sorridere. “Ora hai capito di cosa parlavo? Com’è stato il tuo primo bacio sorellina?

“Mi stavi spiando dalla finestra!?”

“Certo Anna, ricorda che io ti sarò sempre vicino, che ti piaccia o no.” Ridacchiò

“Grazie Elsa e comunque… è stato bellissimo! Mi batte così forte il cuore.”

Elsa la abbracciò. “Sono davvero felice per te Anna. Sapevo che sarebbe andato tutto bene.”

“A proposito, tu e Kristoff? “

“Tutto bene.” Detto questo Elsa alzò la mano mostrando un anello al dito.

“Oh mio Dio non posso crederci! Elsa congratulazioni!”

“Grazie Anna, finalmente Kristoff è riuscito a propormi il fidanzamento, sai com’è fatto; vuole essere sempre sicuro che stia facendo la cosa giusta nonostante ci voglia pazienza e io lo amo anche per questo. Penso che domani mamma e papà avranno qualche infarto.

Anna rise. “È quello che ho detto anch’io.”

 

Dopo che le due sorelle andarono a letto il cellulare di Anna squillò.

_**H: Buona notte, Pel di Carota.** _

Anna sorrise col cuore che riprese a battere.

_**\- Buonanotte, Rosso Malpelo.** _


End file.
